kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Experience
Experience or''' EXP''' is obtainable reward points as part of a vital in-game system by which certain characters can progress through the game via level up. The system has a set number after each level up which has to be completely depleted to zero in order to progress to the next level. The set number can slowly be depleted after defeating enemies, and different enemies provide different number of experience once they are defeated. The set number increases after each level up therefore meaning harder to reach the next level. Tech points are also obtainable reward points and are like experience points but are awarded when the player uses various techniques in battle, like deflecting blows. Variants In Kingdom Hearts, the overall number of experience really depends on what type of enemy it is and at what point through the game they are defeated i.e. battle level. The battle level shows how strong the enemies in the selected world are (denoted with colored stars beside the world name during world selection) and hence more experience points are obtained once they are defeated. As characters progress through the level table they will be rewarded with boost in HP or MP and learn new abilities. After a main point in the game, i.e. Kairi's rescue, all enemies become stronger, and therefore reward the player with more experience upon their defeat. In Kingdom Hearts II, experience is once again obtained after defeating enemies. The overall amount obtained varies accordingly in relation to the battle level. However, unlike in Kingdom Hearts, experience points are not obtained after defeating bosses; instead, bonuses to HP and MP, new spells and spell upgrades, abilities, and item slots are obtained. Furthermore, there are also newer sub-counterparts to the battle level system, such as Moogle level ups (for item synthesis), Drive Form level ups, and Summon level ups. These sub-counterparts have their own ways of gaining experience for level up. In Kingdom Hearts II, gaining experience is more difficult, due to the fact that experience can not be obtained after defeating bosses or in the Underdrome tournaments. Experience is only obtained by characters Sora, Donald, Goofy, and guest characters in both titles. Hints and Tips ''Kingdom Hearts'' *In Kingdom Hearts, leveling up is done easily through juggling Rare Truffles; they give you lots of experience after 100 juggles and which equates to around 5050 EXP points. *For those without the patience and/or skill to juggle Truffles, or for those who just like to hit things, quick leveling is done via repeating Seeds 10-1 in the Hades Cup repeatedly until level 70, at which point you can easily complete the Time Trial for the Hades Cup. Doing so allows you to "choose" who you wish to fight. A very good experience/hour income is accomplished by repeatedly killing the Rock Titan, who awards 4000 Experience, and about 100 Technique, or Tech, experience per kill. *For those who haven't completed the Time Trial and don't have access to the "choose" feature, repeated Ice Titan killing is also decent, and actually better if you don't care about what level your companions are, and if you have Strength under 55. The Technique experience gained from the Ice Titan is almost as much as you get all at once for killing him, although the fight takes a little longer and is a tad harder for some. It's excellent for leveling Sora up by himself. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *In Kingdom Hearts II the best location to level up at is the peak of Pride Rock. Swarms of Rapid Thruster Heartless spawn repeatedly here which makes leveling up simple with long combos and Magnet-Thunder. *Another excellent place to level is to go to through the Castle That Never Was with Experience Boost and the Gull Wing Keyblade equipped, and a high-level Drive Form. Turn off Donald's Donald Cure ability and allow yourself to get hit until the HP bar is flashing red. The experience gained will be from 1500-3000 points per Nobody. It should be noted that this method is risky if Sora is not at a high level. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' *The best location to gain experience is the reactor in the Radiant Garden. Simply make 4 Mega Flares and put them in your command deck. You have to get the abilty "Exp Chance" and get your health below 25%. Then take off every Treasure Magnet that you have got. Go to the reactor and go to the middle. There will be enemies. Kill them with Mega Flare and a new horde of enemies will appear. Kill them too and repeat this a few times. Very quickly you will be some levels higher, because you'll gain 4000-5000 experience. *Another location to gain experience is the "Launch Deck" in Deep Space. Simply make sure that Mickey Dimension Link has its second emblem, at its second emblem, Mickey has "Double Exp"(which doubles all experience you recieve). Exit from the "Machinery Bay Access" save point and walk forward until enemies appear, then summon Mickey Dimension Link right away and defeat the enemies. This will give the player between 2000-3000 experience. Repeat this until you're at the level that you're satisfied with. See also *Tech Points Category:Game elements